Sweet Memory
by Surgeon of Death 2nd
Summary: Orihime diculik oleh Ulquiorra dan dibawa ke Hueco Mundo. Sesampainya di sana, ia diperlakukan layaknya seorang puteri. Namun tanpa ia duga, ia berjumpa dengan cinta pertama-nya di sana. Sebuah kenangan manis kembali berputar di benak Inoue Orihime.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini fanfic Bleach aku yang pertama. Setelah sekian lama disimpan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk post di sini. Pairing: Orihime x Grimmjow x Ulquiorra.**

* * *

Orihime terdiam menatap bulan sabit melalui jendela jeruji penjara. Rasa takut dan bingungnya bercampur menjadi satu. Mendadak Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak, aku gak boleh menjadi orang lemah terus menerus," ujarnya pelan. "Aku gak mau menyusahkan orang lain lagi. Kurosaki kun, Rukia san, Ishida kun, Sado kun. Mereka sudah terlalu banyak menolong diriku."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Orihime pun menoleh. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia Ulquiorra Schiffer, Espada nomor empat. Itu menurut informasi yang didapatkan Orihime dari dua Arrancar wanita yang sedang bergosip saat menyediakan makanan untuknya.

Mata hijau Ulquiorra yang dingin menatap Orihime hingga membuatnya takut.

"Ganti pakaianmu," ujar pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah pakaian putih yang terlipat rapih pada Orihime. "Aku tunggu kau di luar." Dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

Orihime menatap pintu yang ditutup dari luar, kemudian matanya beralih ke pakaian yang diberikan pemuda itu. "Aku harus tegar dan kuat," gumamnya. Dia pun bangkit berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu, dia pun keluar.

"Aku sudah siap." Orihime kini telah memakai pakaian serba putih, modelnya mirip seperti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Ulquiorra.

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Ulquiorra membawa Orihime pergi. Entah mereka akan pergi ke mana.

"Jangan-jangan aku akan dibawa kepada Aizen," batin Orihime.

Langkah Ulquiorra berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, otomatis Orihime ikut berhenti di belakangnya. Jantung Orihime berdebar kencang dan rasa takut semakin mencekam dirinya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan mereka padanya.

Pintu telah dibuka oleh Ulquiorra, dia dan Orihime pun berjalan masuk. Di ruangan ini ada banyak sekali Arrancar yang berpakaian serba putih seperti dirinya dan Ulquiorra. Para Arrancar itu menoleh dan memperhatikan dirinya. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman diperhatikan oleh berbagai pasang mata yang begitu penasaran.

"Selamat datang di Istana kami. Las Noches."

Orihime menengadah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat Aizen yang duduk di sebuah kursi di tempat yang sangat tinggi. Pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya, namun tatapan matanya begitu dingin bahkan terkesan kejam. Orihime seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapannya hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak.

"Tubuhku … gak bisa digerakkan," batin Orihime.

"Namamu Inoue Orihime, bukan?"

Orihime menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "I-iya," jawabnya.

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat datang," sambut Aizen dengan ramah. "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu yang sangat istimewa itu untuk membantuku. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk memberikanmu salah satu kamar di Istana ini."

Seluruh Espada di ruang pertemuan ini terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan Orihime pun terkejut. Dia sempat melirik Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu seperti tidak memiliki ekspresi, dia tetap memasang wajah datar yang penuh ketenangan. Namun sorot matanya tidak dapat berbohong, dia juga terkejut mendengar keputusan Aizen.

"Apa?!" teriak seseorang.

Orihime menoleh ke belakangnya. Tidak jauh dari dirinya, berdiri seorang pria berambut biru muda. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh mata Orihime adalah lubang di perutnya dan potongan topeng Hollow di pipi kanannya, lubang di tubuh dan potongan topeng Hollow adalah ciri khas Hollow yang tidak dapat ditanggalkan para Arrancar.

"Ada apa, Espada nomor enam, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" tanya Aizen.

"Aku gak setuju dengan keputusan anda, Aizen sama!" jawab Grimmjow dengan sangat berani. "Aku yakin yang lain pun demikian. Perempuan ini hanyalah tahanan!" Dia menunjuk Orihime. "Dia hanyalah boneka! Jadi gak seharusnya dia mendapatkan sebuah kamar di istana ini! Seharusnya dia tinggal di dalam penjara!"

Aizen masih tetap tersenyum lembut. "Grimmjow, kau menentang keputusanku?"

"Yeah!" jawab Grimmjow dan suasana di dalam ruangan pun menjadi tegang. "Aku gak suka dengan cara anda memperlakukan perempuan ini!" Dia menoleh pada Orihime dan menatap tajam dirinya.

Mau tidak mau, mata Orihime pun bertemu dengan mata Grimmjow. Mendadak mata Orihime melebar dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. "Gak mungkin! Ma-mata biru itu!" batinnya.

"Ada apa kau menatapku seperti itu, perempuan?!" Grimmjow tidak suka dengan cara Orihime menatap dirinya.

"A-aku …" Orihime terdiam. Dia terkejut karena Grimmjow menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan secara tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan mukanya.

Grimmjow tersenyum jahat, tangan kirinya terangkat tinggi. Dia berniat memukul wajah Orihime. Tetapi dia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu, karena seseorang memotong lengan kirinya dengan katana.

"Aaargh!!!"

Orihime menatap ngeri Grimmjow yang jatuh ke lantai dengan berdarah-darah. Gadis itu bingung dengan kejadian yang terjadi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Seorang pria berkulit coklat gelap dan berkacamata berdiri di hadapan Orihime dengan katana yang berdarah-darah. Pria itu muncul entah dari mana.

Orihime tersadar kalau katana yang dipegang pria berkulit coklat itu bukanlah katana biasa, melainkan zanpakuto. Pria ini adalah Shinigami. Orihime mengenali dirinya. Dia adalah Tousen Kaname, Kapten divisi sembilan di Soul Society!

"Berani-beraninya kau menentang keputusan Aizen sama," ujar pria itu, kemudian dia membakar potongan tangan Grimmjow hingga menjadi debu.

Grimmjow bangkit berdiri seraya menatap kesal Tousen. "Kau!" Dia membuka telapak tangan kananya, dia hendak mengeluarkan Cero.

"Jangan kau berani melukai Tousen," cegah Aizen. "Jika kau melakukannya maka aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu, Grimmjow."

Mendadak semua dapat merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang luar biasa besar. Grimmjow tidak tahan dengan kekuatan reiatsu yang besar ini, dia sampai jatuh berlutut. Tidak, Grimmjow bukan jatuh berlutut, tapi dia dipaksa untuk berlutut oleh Aizen. Orihime menyadari hal itu, maka perlahan dia menoleh pada Aizen yang menatap dirinya dengan senyuman lembut yang masih menghiasi wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan.

Ya, Aizen Shousuke adalah seorang pria yang sangat tampan. Ketika di Soul Society, dia menjabat sebagai Kapten divisi lima. Dia sangat ramah dan lembut, padahal sesungguhnya dia seorang pria manipulatif yang sempat mengadu domba para Shinigami. Aizen sempat menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di balik kacamata minus yang selalu dikenakannya saat berada di Soul Society.

"Inoue Orihime adalah tamu di Hueco Mundo ini," lanjut Aizen. "Sudah seharusnya kita memberikan kenyamanan padanya, agar ia betah berada di sini. Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Kau pun bebas pergi kemana pun yang engkau mau, Inoue Orihime. Las Noches ini adalah rumahmu sekarang."

Orihime membisu menatap Aizen yang terus menatapnya. Walau Aizen menyambut dirinya dengan ramah, Orihime tetap tidak suka karena hal itu mengesankan kalau dia telah menjadi pengikut Aizen. Sampai kapan pun, dia tidak akan mau menjadi pengikut Aizen. Dia harus mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

To be continued …

* * *

**Review it, please …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter dua. Aku langsung post bersamaan dengan chapter satu. Ehehehe.**

**Selamat membaca …**

* * *

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak Orihime tinggal di Las Noches. Dia diberi kamar yang luas dengan ranjang yang empuk dan nyaman, dia juga dilayani dengan sangat baik seolah dirinya seorang Tuan Puteri. Hal ini sungguh membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, walau di satu sisi dia sangat bersyukur Aizen memberikan kebebasan padanya untuk pergi ke mana pun yang dia mau di Las Noches ini.

Orihime berjalan dengan sangat berhati-hati, dia tidak ingin suara langkah kakinya terdengar. Irama jantungnya sungguh sangat kacau, mata biru pria itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Mata itu seperti mata Hollow berwujud seekor Panther yang pernah ditemuinya tiga tahun lalu. Apakah mungkin Grimmjow adalah Hollow berwujud Panther itu? Kalau dari sorot mata dan warnanya, Orihime sangat yakin kalau Grimmjow adalah Hollow berwujud Panther itu.

"Hei, perempuan!"

Panggilan itu mengejutkan Orihime yang sedang berdiri di balik dinding untuk bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan.

"Aku tau kau ada di sana! Keluarlah!"

Orihime keluar dari persembunyiannya, dengan sedikit takut, dia menatap Grimmjow yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Ada apa kau mengikutiku terus selama tiga hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Grimmjow mengejutkan Orihime. Ternyata pria itu tahu kalau dirinya diikuti selama tiga hari ini. Orihime tidak berani menatap Grimmjow, maka dia terus menunduk.

"Aku …" Orihime terdiam dan ia melihat tangan kiri Grimmjow yang terpotong pada tiga hari lalu. Hatinya terasa sakit melihatnya. "Shoten Kissun."

Grimmjow terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Orihime pada dirinya. Perempuan itu menyembuhkan tangan kirinya yang ditebas Tousen! Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra pada Aizen selama ini benar kalau perempuan ini memiliki kemampuan luar biasa. Pantas saja Aizen sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

Senyuman manis muncul di wajah Orihime. "Selesai," ujarnya pelan sambil menatap lengan Grimmjow yang kembali utuh. "Sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Grimmjow menatap Orihime yang terlihat senang dan lega. "Hei, perempuan."

Orihime mengangkat wajahnya yang bersemu merah walau raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan. "I-iya?"

"Kenapa kau menyembuhkan lenganku?" tanya Grimmjow. "Apa kau tau kalau kau sudah melanggar perintah Aizen sama yang melarangmu untuk gak memakai kekuatanmu itu tanpa seizin dirinya?"

Sesaat Orihime menatap mata biru Grimmjow. Sungguh, mata itu sama persis seperti mata Hollow Panther itu. "Sebelum menjadi Arrancar, Hollow harus berubah menjadi Adjuchas. Apakah … apakah sebelum menjadi Arrancar, kau memiliki wujud seekor Panther?"

Mata Grimmjow melebar. "Da-dari mana kau tau hal itu?!"

Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah Orihime. "Jadi benar kau pernah berwujud seekor Panther?!" tanyanya bersemangat. "Apakah kau ingat padaku?!"

Grimmjow tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan perempuan berambut orange di hadapannya ini. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

Wajah Orihime kembali bersemu merah, dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Tiga tahun lalu … kau pernah menyelamatkanku ketika sekelompok Hollow menyerang diriku," jelasnya. "Maka dari itulah, aku menyembuhkan lenganmu. Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan dirimu … aku men―"

"Aku gak ingat semua itu!" sergah Grimmjow.

Orihime mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Grimmjow. "A-apa?"

"Sudah aku katakan, perempuan!" seru Grimmjow kesal. "Aku gak ingat akan hal sampah yang kau bicarakan barusan! Walau aku gak ngerti kau tau dari mana mengenai wujud Panther-ku saat aku menjadi Adjuchas."

"Aku tau wujudmu, karena aku pernah melihatmu!" Orihime meraih lengan kiri Grimmjow. "Cobalah ingat. Tiga tahun lalu kau telah menolongku! Bukan hanya saat itu, sebelumnya kau pun telah melindungiku! Dulu aku belum bisa melihat wujudmu dengan jelas, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Sampai akhirnya, aku bisa melihat wujudmu dengan sangat jelas!"

"Menyingkir!" Grimmjow menarik lengan kirinya dengan kuat, Orihime sampai jatuh ke lantai karena terdorong. "Kau sedang berkhayal! Aku sama sekali gak kenal dirimu, perempuan! Jangan kau ganggu diriku dengan kisah sampah seperti itu! Aku berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu menyembuhkan tanganku, tapi itu bukan berarti aku bersedia kau ganggu setiap saat!" Dia membalikkan badannya. "Jangan pernah kau ikuti aku lagi, atau kau akan kubunuh!"

Orihime terdiam menatap Grimmjow yang berjalan meninggalkan dirinya terduduk di lantai. Perlahan air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. "Sejak tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan dirimu … aku mencintamu," ujarnya pelan dengan suara bergetar. Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat dipotong Grimmjow.

Dari kejauhan. Tanpa disadari Orihime, dan bahkan oleh Grimmjow, Ulquiorra sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dia mendengar semuanya.

To be continued …

* * *

**Review it, please …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter tiga! Phew … ngebut nih post-nya.**

**Gak ada penjelasan khusus, pokoknya ini lanjutan chapter yang sebelumnya.**

**Selamat membaca … XD**

* * *

Ulquiorra berdiri di depan kamar Orihime. Sudah berjam-jam gadis itu menangis tanpa henti. "Hhh," desahnya. Dia pun membuka pintu.

Orihime yang sedang menangis di atas ranjang pun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang berada di sisi kanan ranjang. "A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Gak seharusnya kamu menangisi dia."

"Apa … maksudmu?" Orihime turun dari ranjangnya.

"Grimmjow," sahut Ulquiorra. "Dia gak pantas untuk kau tangisi. Kalau pun tiga tahun lalu dia pernah menolongmu, itu dia lakukan bukan benar-benar untuk menolongmu."

"Kau tau darimana mengenai hal itu?!"

"Aku mendengarnya tadi, ketika kau menyembuhkan tangan Grimmjow."

"Kau mengikutiku?!"

"Aizen sama memerintahkanku untuk menjagamu dari Arrancar lainnya," sahut Ulquiorra. "Soal Grimmjow. Dulu dia menolongmu hanya karena ingin bersenang-senang, hanya ingin memakan para Hollow yang menyerangmu untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan berevolusi menjadi Arrancar. Akhirnya dia bisa menjadi Arrancar, hanya saja dia tetap lemah. Makhluk seperti dia gak pantas menjadi Espada, bahkan gak pantas hidup. Jadi gak seharusnya kau―"

PAK!!!

Orihime menampar keras Ulquiorra. "Kau pikir dirimu siapa?!" tanyanya. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau itu Espada nomor empat, kau jadi memandang rendah Grimmjow! Dia itu jauh lebih baik dari dirimu yang sama sekali gak berperasaan!"

Ulquiorra mematung di tempatnya berdiri, perlahan dia menoleh pada Orihime yang menatap marah dirinya. Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan. Ulquiorra akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu. Sesaat dia terdiam menatap pintu di hadapannya.

"Asal kau tau saja, Inoue Orihime," ujar Ulquiorra. "Tiga tahun lalu … orang yang selalu melindungi dirimu dari bahaya … bukanlah Grimmjow."

Orihime sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau bohong," ujarnya. "Dari mana kau tau kalau yang selalu melindungiku tiga tahun yang lalu bukanlah Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra masih terdiam menatap pintu, kemudian dia membuka pintu. "Kau tak perlu tahu," ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

Sesaat Ulquiorra diam berdiri di depan kamar Orihime. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang ini. Hatinya terasa sesak. Sakit sekali. Perlahan dia mulai melangkah meninggalkan pintu kamar Orihime. Wajah seorang anak perempuan berusia dua belas tahun terngiang di benaknya dan perlahan wajah itu berubah menjadi wajah Orihime.

Setelah cukup jauh dari kamar Orihime, langkah kaki Ulquiorra pun berhenti. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

Grimmjow pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik pilar. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi tiga tahun lalu," pintanya.

Ulquiorra menatap tajam Grimmjow. "Apa untungnya buatmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Grimmjow santai.

Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya. "Ini gak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Apa?!!" Grimmjow tersinggung dan mulai naik pitam. "Jawab aku!!"

Ulquiorra diam menatap Grimmjow yang marah. Mereka saling bertatapan dan perlahan reiatsu mereka pun mulai keluar. Semakin lama, semakin kuat. Sampai-sampai semua yang berada di Las Noches pun dapat merasakannya.

Orihime sedang memikirkan perkataan Ulquiorra, namun mendadak dia merasakan kengerian di sekujur tubuhnya. "Gak mungkin," ujarnya pelan. "Reiatsu mereka … sungguh kuat sekali. Jangan-jangan …"

"Aku bertanya padamu secara baik-baik!" teriak Grimmjow. "Jika kau gak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan membuatmu menjawabnya!"

Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow yang terlihat penasaran. Sesungguhnya pria berambut hitam dengan topeng Hollow berbentuk tanduk di sisi kiri kepalanya ini tahu apa yang paling diinginkan oleh Grimmjow. Pria itu hanya ingin membunuh Ulquiorra untuk mendapatkan kedudukan Espada nomor tiga.

"Silahkan lakukan apa yang kau inginkan," sahut Ulquiorra dengan tenang. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam mata biru Grimmjow.

Sesungguhnya, Ulquiorra sangat tidak suka pada Esapada nomor enam di hadapannya ini. Walau dia tidak tahu dengan jelas apa alasannya. Apakah benar karena Grimmjow tidak berguna atau karena Orihime?

Grimmjow berlari kencang ke arah Ulquiorra dengan tangan kanan terkepal, dia menggunakan reiatsu yang cukup tinggi. Manusia biasa yang terkena pukulannya itu, dijamin akan tewas seketika. Dengan tenang, Ulquiorra menaikkan tangan kirinya ke atas dan dengan mudah menangkap kepalan tangan Grimmjow.

"Jangan kau pikir aku gak tau, Ulquiorra," pancing Grimmjow sambil tersenyum lebar sementara Ulquiorra masih menatap dirinya dengan tatapan dingin. "Sebenarnya kau menyukai perempuan itu, bukan?! Kau yang selalu melindungi dirinya dari serangan Hollow pada tiga tahun lalu, kan?!"

Mata Ulquiorra melebar, pertahanannya jadi sedikit berkurang. Grimmjow tersenyum senang. Dari antara jemari kepalan tangan kanannya keluar sebuah cahaya merah kehitaman. "Mati kau!" Dia membuka telapak tangannya.

Walau pertahanannya berkurang, daya refleks tubuh Ulquiorra masih tajam. Dengan cepat, dia segera menghindari serangan cero dari Grimmjow dengan melompat sejauh mungkin darinya.

Grimmjow tertawa jahat. "Kau menghindar rupanya," ujarnya. "Aku rasa kau gak akan bisa me―" Dia terdiam karena Ulquiora sudah menghilang dari pandangan dan mendadak muncul dari arah atasnya.

Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow yang terkejut, tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah dirinya. Sebuah cahaya hijau muncul dari jari telunjuknya. Dengan segera, Grimmjow menahan serangan cero itu dengan tangan kanannya dan akhirnya dia pun mengeluarkan cero. Akibatnya, terjadilah sebuah ledakan yang sangat kuat.

Ledakan itu mengakibatkan bagian barat Las Noches hancur berantakan. Ulquiorra melompat keluar dari istana, banyak debu berterbangan. Matanya mencari-cari Grimmjow di antara debu. Mendadak, Ulquirroa merasakan adanya sesuatu mendekat dari belakangnya. Dengan sigap, dia mengeluarkan zanpakuto-nya dan membalikkan tubuh.

TRANG!!!

Benar saja, Grimmjow menyerang Ulquiorra dari belakang! Mereka kembali saling bertatapan dengan penuh emosi. Mata Grimmjow berkilat-kilat jahat, ada nafsu membunuh di sana. Sementara Ulquiorra sendiri, tatapan matanya masih saja dingin walau ada kesedihan di sana.

"Hentikan!"

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow terkejut mendengar teriakan itu. Mereka pun menoleh dan nampak Orihime berdiri di antara reruntuhan, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Kumohon, hentikanlah perkelahian kalian!" pinta Orihime, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya diliputi kekhawatiran. "Jangan kalian lanjutkan lagi!"

Ulquiorra sadar sepenuhnya wajah khawatir itu ditujukan kepada siapa. Pastinya bukan kepada dirinya.

"Diamlah kau, perempuan!" perintah Grimmjow. "Jangan kau ganggu perkelahian antara pria!"

Grimmjow mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menaruh telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Ulquiorra. Sebuah cero akan meluncur keluar dari sana. Ulquiorra pun segera menahan telapak tangan Grimmjow dengan tangan kirinya agar cero itu tidak keluar, namun mendadak Grimmjow membuang zanpakuto-nya.

Setelah zanpakuto-nya dilempar begitu saja, dia pun mengeluarkan cero dari tangan kanannya. Ulquiorra sangat terkejut, maka dari itu, dia segera memisahkan diri dari Grimmjow dengan melompat sejauh mungkin. Cero merah itu pun melesat, namun berhasil di tahan oleh Ulquiorra dengan zanpakuto-nya.

"Kali ini, kau gak akan bisa lari lagi, Ulquiorra!" ancam Grimmjow sambil melukai kedua jari tangan kanannya dengan zampakuto hingga berdarah. Entah kapan dia berhasil mengambil zanpakuto-nya itu. "Rasakan ini! Grande Ray Cero!"

DEG!!!

Jantung Ulquiorra serasa berhenti berdetak. Dia sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, maka perlahan dia pun menoleh ke belakangnya. Orihime berdiri di sana dengan wajah cemas. Ulquiorra pun kembali menoleh pada Grimmjow yang sudah siap melepaskan Grande Ray Cero ke arahnya.

To be continued …

* * *

**Ichigo:** emangnya Arrancar punya jantung dan hati ya?

**Renji:** ya, bukannya mereka itu Hollow?

**Yumichika:** bukannya Hollow udah gak punya hati?

**Ulqui+Grimm:** *saling bertatapan* *bingung harus menjawab apa*

**Shaorin:** kalo aku bilang mereka punya jantung dan hati, ya mereka punya!

**Ichigo:** apa Tite Kubo gak marah karakter mereka dirubah gitu aja?

**Shaorin:** gak lha … *sok yakin*

**Tite Kubo sensei:** *keplak Shaorin pake manga Bleach*

* * *

**Ehehehehe. Review it, please …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter empaaat! Ahahaha … :))**

**Semoga sejauh ini, kalian suka dengan ceritanya.**

**Selamat membaca …**

* * *

"Kali ini, kau gak akan bisa lari lagi, Ulquiorra!" ancam Grimmjow sambil melukai kedua jari tangan kanannya dengan zampakuto hingga berdarah. Entah kapan dia berhasil mengambil zanpakuto-nya itu. "Rasakan ini! Grande Ray Cero!"

DEG!!!

Jantung Ulquiorra serasa berhenti berdetak. Dia sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, maka perlahan dia pun menoleh ke belakangnya. Orihime berdiri di sana dengan wajah cemas. Ulquiorra pun kembali menoleh pada Grimmjow yang sudah siap melepaskan Grande Ray Cero yang berupa gumpalan cahaya biru ke arahnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Ulquiorra pun berlari ke arah Orihime dan mememeluk erat tubuhnya. Sementara Grimmjow telah melepaskan Grande Ray Cero. Ulquiorra melindungi Orihime dengan tubuhnya, sementara telapak tangan kanannya terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan cero berwarna hijau yang jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Akibatnya, kedua cero itu bertabrakan.

Cero yang dikeluarkan Grimmjow sangat kuat, namun cero Ulquiorra tidak kalah kuatnya walau itu hanya cero biasa.

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan jantung berdebar, dia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya tiga tahun lalu. Walau saat itu dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang sedang memeluknya dan membunuh sesuatu yang menyerang dirinya, tapi dia dapat merasakan kuat pelukannya.

"Apakah mungkin?" batin Orihime, lalu dia teringat akan Adjuchas yang menolong dirinya dari serangan sekelompok Hollow. "Tapi … tapi mengapa yang saat itu kulihat adalah Grimmjow?" lanjutnya di dalam hati.

Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk membawa lari Orihime, karena dia sudah tidak dapat menahan Grande Ray Cero. Sesungguhnya Ulquiorra bisa saja menahannya lebih lama walau beresiko dia mengalami cedera, namun dia tak mau mengambil resiko itu karena dia sedang bersama Orihime. Bisa-bisa gadis itu ikut cedera.

Ketika Ulquiorra pergi bersama Orihime, Grande Ray Cero yang dilepaskan oleh Grimmjow pun menabrak salah satu pilar merah di Las Noches hingga pilar itu hancur berantakan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ulquiorra sesampainya di sebuah tempat yang cukup aman walau belum jauh dari Grimmjow.

Jantung Orihime berdebar keras. "A-aku … gak apa-apa."

Ulquiorra tersenyum. "Syukurlah."

Ini sungguh mengejutkan untuk Orihime, karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Ulquiorra tersenyum. Selama ini, pemuda itu selalu berwajah dingin dan tidak pernah merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Orihime sampai sempat menuding kalau Ulquiorra adalah makhluk yang tidak berperasaan. Sepertinya dirinya salah.

"Hooo … ternyata kau berada di sana bersama mainan kecilmu."

Ulquiorra dan Orihime terkejut, mereka sama-sama menoleh pada Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah pria tampan itu, matanya memancarkan niat jahatnya untuk membunuh Ulquiorra. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah katana yang kini diletakkan di bahu kanannya.

Mendadak raut wajah Ulquiorra kembali dingin. "Kau tunggu di sini," ujarnya pada Orihime seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Tapi Ulquio―"

Belum selesai Orihime berbicara, Ulquiorra sudah melompat tinggi ke udara untuk menyerang Grimmjow yang segera menyambutnya. Terdengar suara dua katana yang saling beradu. Jantung Orihime terus ribut karena reiatsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow yang begitu besar.

"Luar biasa," batin Orihime yang terkagum-kagum. "Mereka berdua sungguh luar biasa."

Sesaat perkelahian terhenti. Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow yang kini terengah-engah, dahi kirinya pun sudah berdarah-darah karena terkena gores katana.

"Sial!" umpat Grimmjow, kemudian ia melirik Orihime yang sedang melihat ke arah dirinya serta Ulquiorra. Wajah Orihime yang masih berusia dua belas tahun melintas di benaknya. Jantungnya jadi mulai berdebar. Setelah beberapa saat menatap Orihime, Grimmjow pun kembali menatap Ulquiorra dengan kesal. "Aku gak akan kalah darimu lagi!" Tangan kirinya menyentuh besi katana-nya yang kini berubah warna menjadi biru muda. "Menggertaklah, Pantera!"

Saat itu juga, pasir di Las Noches berterbangan seperti pusaran angin yang menutupi tubuh Grimmjow hingga dia menghilang dari pandangan.

"Inoue Orihime," panggil Ulquiorra tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Grimmjow.

"I-iya?"

"Gunakanlah Santen Kesshun untuk melindungi dirimu," pinta Ulquiorra. "Dan jangan berhenti menggunakannya walau hanya sedetik."

"Tapi―"

"Lakukan sekarang!"

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra yang sudah sangat serius saat ini. "Santen Kesshun!" ucapnya dan sebuah sinar berwarna kuning berbentuk segitiga muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu lima menit," gumam Ulquiorra.

Perlahan pasir yang menutupi Grimmjow pun menghilang. Grimmjow telah berubah wujud. Rambut birunya berubah panjang sepinggul, wujudnya kini seperti manusia setengah Panther. Grimmjow mengaum seperti seekor panther. Aumannya itu sangat kencang sampai memekakan telinga.

Orihime terpana melihat Grimmjow yang kini berwujud manusia setengah Panther. "Grimmjow," batinnya. "Sungguh, dia adalah Hollow yang telah menyelamatkan diriku tiga tahun lalu. Tapi …" Dia menoleh pada Ulquiorra yang hanya diam menatap Grimmjow. "Tapi pelukan Ulquiorra seperti pelukan seseorang yang tidak dapat kulihat dulu. Siapakah yang sebenarnya selalu melindungiku?"

Tidak hanya wujudnya saja yang berubah, kecepatan tubuh Grimmjow pun berubah drastis. Dia menjadi sangat cepat.

Tetapi hal itu tidaklah menakutkan bagi Ulquiorra. Dengan tenang, dia menangkis dan menghindari serangan Grimmjow. "Apakah kau sudah selesai bermain-main, Grimmjow?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu memancing amarah Grimmjow. "Diam kau, brengsek!" Dia kembali menyerang Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengangkat katana-nya dan dia pun menghilang dari pandangan.

Grimmjow terkejut, dia melihat ke berbagai arah untuk mencari Ulquiorra tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ditemukan.

Secara tiba-tiba, Ulquiorra muncul di hadapan Grimmjow. "Lamban," ujarnya dan ia pun mengayunkan katana-nya secara horizontal.

Grimmjow memuntahkan darah. Dadanya tergores sangat dalam oleh katana Ulquiorra. Tangan kirinya menyentuh dadanya yang terluka, lalu ia menatap darah di telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Perlahan Grimmjow menoleh pada Orihime dan tersenyum kecil padanya. Pandangan matanya mulai merabun, akhirnya matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas pasir.

To be continued …

* * *

**Shaorin:** akhirnya bisa dilanjutin juga nih fic.

**Grimmjow:** buru-buru banget lanjutinnya.

**Shaorin:** abisnya udah gak sabar sih! Ehehehehe …

**Ulquiorra:** gak sabar kenapa?

**Sha:** gak sabar mau bikin fic Bleach selanjutnya.

**Renji:** Oh, fic Flightless Bird ya?

**Shaorin:** Yeph!

**Ishida:** by the way, scene berantem Ulquiorra sama Grimmjow gak asing.

**Shaorin: **ahahahaha … aku ambil scene berantem Ichi sama Grimmjow.

**Ichigo:** (==);; bahkan kata-katanya juga sama.

**Shaorin:** habisnya, lagi gak ada ide (^ ^);;

**Ichigo:** *dalem ati: keliatan banget maksa lanjutin nih fic*

* * *

**Don't forget to review in the end of the story … :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter lima!**

**Sekedar informasi aja, ini chapter terakhir.**

**The memory will end here … ejoy … :)  
**

* * *

Orihime menatap Grimmjow yang sekarat di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi, hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat pria itu terluka. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya pun menetes membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Inoue Orihime, mari kita kem―" Ulquiorra terdiam. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Orihime. Gadis itu menyembuhkan luka Grimmjow!

"Kumohon, jangan mati," ujar Orihime dengan suara bergetar. "Bertahanlah."

Perlahan-lahan luka di dada Grimmjow pun menutup. Senyum lega kembali terlukis di wajah Orihime. Melihat senyuman itu, hati Ulquiorra sungguh sakit. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali Grimmjow mati. Namun yang dapat dilakukan Ulquiorra saat ini hanyalah mengepal tangan kanannya dengan kuat hingga kuku-kukunya tertancap di daging telapak tangannya.

Luka Grimmjow hampir tertutup total dan perlahan dia mulai membuka kedua matanya, wajah Orihime berada jelas di hadapannya. Tanpa disadari oleh Grimmjow, dia tersenyum senang dan hendak menyentuh pipi kiri gadis di hadapannya. Tapi hal itu tidak jadi dilakukannya, karena Ulquiorra muncul di belakang Orihime dan menatap tajam dirinya. Sorot mata Ulquiorra yang biasanya dingin, kini dipenuhi kebencian yang sangat mendalam.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulih," ujar Orihime senang. "Aku―"

Ulquiorra menarik tangan kiri Orihime hingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "A-ada apa, Ulquiorra san?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada Ulquiorra dan hatinya mencelos saat melihat mata hijau pemuda di hadapannya. Mata itu begitu dingin, bahkan terkesan mati! Berbeda sekali dengan mata yang sebelumnya.

"Kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu," jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

"Tapi, Grimmjow belum sembuh to―"

"Aku tidak perduli," potong Ulquiorra, lalu ia melirik Grimmjow. "Makhluk seperti dia tidak pantas hidup." Ia kembali menatap dingin Orihime. "Tidak seharusnya kau menyembuhkan dirinya."

Orihime tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri Ulquiorra, tapi pastinya sikap pemuda itu berubah drastis. Dari yang lembut dan penuh kehangatan, kini kembali menjadi dingin seperti boneka porselin yang tidak berperasaan.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke kamarku!" bantah Orihime. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke kamarku kalau Grimmjow belum pulih sepenuhnya!"

"Perempuan," panggil Grimmjow dan Orihime menoleh padanya yang kini sudah berdiri. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu," ujarnya. "Kalo gak, seseorang akan memaksamu ke sana." Ia menatap ke belakang Orihime dengan sorot mata kesal.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra pun menoleh ke arah mata Grimmjow memandang. Di sana berdiri seorang pria berwajah seperti rubah dengan rambut berwarna putih keperakan. Kedua mata pria itu tertutup dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"I-Ichimaru Gin?" gumam Orihime.

"Wah, wah," ujar Gin dengan santai. "Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang hingga lupa diri. Reiatsu kalian menganggu ketenangan Aizen sama."

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Grimmjow yang sedikit menjaga sikapnya, karena Ichimaru Gin jauh lebih berbahaya jika dibandingkan dengan Tousen. Salah-salah, bukan tangannya yang ditebas tapi lehernya.

"Aku datang untuk menyampaikan perintah Aizen sama," jawab Gin santai, lalu ia menoleh pada Orihime. "Ini perintah untukmu, Inoue san. Ini semua berhubungan dengan kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Aizen sama memerintahkan bahwa mulai detik ini, Inoue san akan dikurung di dalam kamarnya."

Orihime, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-apa?" Orihime tidak percaya dengan ucapan Gin.

"Ya. Ini sebagai hukuman untuk anda, Inoue san," jawab Gin diiringi dengan seringai khas di wajahnya. "Anda telah melanggar perintah Aizen sama untuk tidak memakai kekuatanmu diluar perintah Aizen sama. Lagipula, anda juga telah membuat kedua Espada berkelahi satu sama lain. Tapi karena kebaikan hati Aizen sama, anda tidak akan dihukum karena telah mengadu domba dua Espada."

"Inoue Orihime tidak mengadu domba kami!"

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow saling berpandangan. Tanpa sadar, mereka berteriak bersamaan membela Orihime.

Gin tersenyum lebar, lebih tepat disebut seringai daripada senyum. "Wah, ternyata Inoue san sudah memiliki penggemar rupanya." Perlahan ia mengeluarkan reiatsu yang cukup besar. "Aizen sama juga memerintahkan diriku untuk membunuh Espada ke empat dan ke enam jika mereka atau Inoue san tidak menuruti perintahnya."

Reiatsu Gin membuat tiga orang yang berada di hadapannya, merinding ngeri. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat diucapkan mereka.

"Bagus kalau kalian sudah mengerti," ujar Gin sambil membalikkan badan dan perlahan reiatsu-nya menghilang. "Segera laksanakan tugasmu, Espada ke empat! Bawa Inoue san kembali ke kamarnya dan kunci dia di sana!"

Setelah memberikan perintah, Gin pun berjalan pergi. Sementara Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

Ulquiorra mengantar Orihime masuk ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, Ulquiorra tidak langsung pergi. Ia masih berdiri di pintu masuk sambil menatap punggung Orihime.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra dan Orihime menoleh padanya dengan wajah tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau menyembuhkan orang yang telah kukalahkan? Kenapa kau menyembuhkan Grimmjow? Dia sudah hampir membunuhmu dengan Grande Ray Cero-nya. Kenapa kau masih menyelamatkan dirinya? Jika karena kau hutang budi padanya karena ia telah menjagamu tiga tahun lalu, itu konyol karena bukan dia yang men―"

"Aku tahu," potong Orihime, ia menatap ke arah lain sementara bibirnya tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kalau yang selalu menjagaku ketika aku berusia dua belas tahun bukanlah Grimmjow. Aku juga tahu siapa yang selalu menjagaku saat itu." Ia pun menoleh pada Ulquiorra. "Kamu kan yang selalu menjagaku?"

Mata Ulquiorra melebar dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Kau salah, aku―"

"Kau tak perlu menyangkalnya," sergah Orihime. "Walau sekeras apa pun kau menyangkal, aku tetap yakin kalau kau yang selalu melindungiku."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena pelukanmu," jawab Orihime. "Pelukanmu saat melindungiku dari serangan Grimmjow, sama seperti pelukan penyelamatku pada tiga tahun lalu. Penyelamatku yang sama sekali tidak bisa kulihat, tapi bisa kurasakan keberadaannya. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kau melindungiku."

Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak ingin Orihime melihat wajahnya tersipu malu. "Tiga tahun lalu, kakakmu meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Kau menangis dan meminta agar kakakmu tidak meninggalkanmu," jawabnya. "Saat mendengarnya, hatiku … seperti tergerak untuk selalu menjagamu dari bahaya apa pun. Sejak saat itulah, aku selalu menjagamu dari Hollow yang mengincar dirimu karena kau memiliki kekuatan roh. Sampai akhirnya, tindakanku ini diketahui Aizen sama dan aku dihukum olehnya di Las Noches. Aku dipenjara. Hampir setiap hari aku khawatir akan dirimu. Aku dibebaskan ketika Aizen sama kembali dari Soul Society dan memimpin di Hueco Mundo ini. Aku dibebaskan dan diberi tugas untuk menyelidiki Kurosaki Ichigo. Saat itulah, aku kembali berjumpa denganmu. Ketika melihatmu, wajahmu tidaklah asing bagiku. Maka, aku menyelidiki siapa dirimu. Ternyata kau adalah gadis kecil yang selalu kujaga tiga tahun lalu."

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan penuh sayang. "Ternyata itu alasanmu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Ulquiorra memalingkan pembicaraan, dia tidak mau kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Soal Grimmjow," ujar Orihime pelan dan wajahnya mulai tersipu. "Aku … menyembuhkan dirinya karena aku … mencintai dirinya."

Jantung Ulquiorra terasa berhenti berdetak. "A-apa?"

Orihime tersenyum. "Ya, aku mencintai dirinya," jawabnya.

Hati Ulquiorra mulai sakit lagi dan amarah pun merasuki dirinya. "Kau mencintai dirinya?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Orihime dan mendadak wajah Grimmjow terngiang di benaknya. "Mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin juga karena wajahnya yang pertama kali aku lihat ketika aku baru pertama kali dapat melihat. Kau tentu paham maksudku dengan baru pertama kali dapat melihat."

"Jadi karena itu?"

"Ya."

Sesaat Ulquiorra terdiam menatap wajah Orihime yang berseri-seri. Kesal dan cemburu, itulah yang dirasakan Ulquiorra saat ini, tapi dia tidak ingin wajah bahagia itu lenyap dari wajah Orihime.

"Ya sudah," lanjut Ulquiorra seraya membalikkan tubuh. "Istirahatlah kamu." Dia pun keluar dan mengunci kamar.

Setelah beberapa jauh dari kamar, kedua tangan Ulquiorra terkepal kuat. Sangat kuat sampai tangannya bergemetar. "Lupakanlah. Tak ada harapan," batinnya dan dia menoleh ke sisi kanannya. "Kau menang, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra. "Gak ada yang menang atau kalah," ujarnya. "Gak. Kau yang lebih pantas jadi pemenang, karena kau menolong dirinya dengan tulus. Sementara aku? Hah. Aku malu pada Orihime, karena aku menolong dirinya untuk memakan para Hollow itu. Bukan untuk melindungi dirinya." Dia tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi sejak itu, kau tidak bisa melupakan dirinya, kan?" tanya Ulquiorra. "Kau hanya berpura-pura kan saat kau bilang padanya bahwa kau sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu? Selain itu, kau juga dengan sengaja mengarahkan Grande Ray Cero padanya agar dia menyangka kau tidak perduli padanya, kan?"

Grimmjow bersandar pada tembok, sementara kedua tangannya berada di dalam kantong Hakama putihnya dan matanya menatap lantai. "Aku ini gak pantas disukai oleh Orihime," jawabnya. "Mengenai Grande Ray Cero, aku tahu kalau kau akan menyelamatkan dirinya jadi aku gak khawatir. Lagipula, aku ini Arrancar sedangkan dia manusia. Kami gak bisa bersatu."

Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow hingga akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kau benar," ujarnya. "Kalau pun Orihime menyukaiku, kami juga tidak mungkin bersatu karena aku Arrancar sementara dia manusia. Benar-benar tidak mungkin bersatu." Dia menatap lurus ke depan. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Grimmjow terdiam sesaat. "Terus bersikap kasar padanya hingga cintanya padaku mati sepenuhnya," jawabnya. "Ada pria lain yang lebih pantas untuknya."

Ulquiorra menoleh pada Grimmjow. "Maksudmu Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Grimmjow melirik Ulquiorra dan senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Ternyata pikiran kita sama," ujarnya.

Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak juga."

Grimmjow menghela nafas. "Dasar sok," komentarnya.

"Pria itu, saat ini sedang datang ke sini," lanjut Ulquiorra. "Dia datang bersama teman-temannya yang lain untuk menyelamatkan Orihime." Dia melirik Grimmjow. "Kau tentu dapat merasakan reiatsu mereka."

"Yah, mereka sekarang berada di Hutan Menos," jawab Grimmjow. "Semoga dia gak mati sebelum sampai ke sini, karena dia harus membawa pergi Orihime dari tempat busuk ini."

"Kita pun harus punya alibi yang kuat," lanjut Ulquiorra. "Aku akan melukai Ichigo hingga parah, sementara kau harus membawa Orihime untuk menyembuhkan pria itu. Aku akan menghalangi rencanamu itu."

"Lalu apa? Kita berkelahi lagi?" tanya Grimmjow dengan enggan. "Kau tau sendiri kalo aku gak mungkin menang darimu."

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong Hakama-nya. "Gunakan saja ini."

Grimmjow menatap kubus kecil berwarna hitam di telapak tangan Ulquiorra. "Kau gila?!" tanyanya. "Benda itu kan hanya digunakan untuk menghukum Arrancar."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Ulquiorra. "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah Orihime selamat dari cengkraman Aizen sama. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan setelah memasukkan kubus ini ke dalam lubang Hollow-ku. Aku akan menghilang ke dimensi lain, tapi aku sudah tahu caranya untuk kembali."

Grimmjow meraih kubus dari telapak tangan Ulquiorra. "Aku akan melukai Ichigo tepat di depan mata Orihime."

"Terserah apa yang kau inginkan," komentar Ulquiorra. "Tapi kalau sampai Orihime gak berhasil keluar dari tempat ini karena ulahmu itu, maka aku gak akan ragu membunuhmu."

Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra berjalan pergi, kemudian ia juga pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow mengawasi Ichigo secara terpisah, mereka berdua sudah menyusun sebuah rencana. Ulquiorra terus bersikap dingin pada Orihime hingga gadis itu merasa sedih; sedangkan Grimmjow, dia terus bersikap kasar dan seolah tidak perduli pada Orihime hingga gadis itu menyangka bahwa perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Puncaknya, seluruh rencana Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow berjalan lancar dengan hasil akhir Grimmjow terluka parah akibat berkelahi dengan Ichigo. Saat itu, Orihime kembali ingin menyembuhkan luka Grimmjow karena bagaimana pun juga dia masih mencintai pria itu. Namun, niatnya itu tidak terlaksana karena beberapa Espada bermunculan. Akhirnya, Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya berhasil membawa Orihime keluar dari Hueco Mundo ke dunia manusia.

Orihime menatap langit senja di dunia manusia dan wajah Grimmjow terngiang di benaknya. "Selamanya, aku gak akan melupakan dirimu," ujarnya pelan dan wajah Ulquiorra muncul di benaknya. "Kau juga."

The End …

* * *

**Ulqui+Grimm+Hime:** are?! Owari?!

**Shaorin:** ahahahaha … (^ ^);; habisnya, aku gak tau Hime harus jadian sama siapa.

**Ichigo:** itu akibatnya kalo maruk.

**Shaorin:** *tebas Ichigo pake zampakuto*

* * *

**Doumo arigatou atas kesediaan kalian membaca fic Sweet Memory ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Gomen ne, kalo fic ini kependekan dan jelek. Ehehehehe. Aku gak tau mau memasangkan Orihime dengan Grimmjow atau Ulquiorra. Jadi, biarlah Tite Kubo sensei yang memutuskan melalui manga/anime Bleach. Tapi nampaknya Orihime gak akan jadian dengan Ulquiorra, secara dia udah mati ... (^ ^);; Nantikanlah fic Bleach selanjutnya! Jya neee~**

**Oh yes, don't forget to review … thanks … XD**


End file.
